taonga_the_island_farmfandomcom-20200215-history
Island of the Olive Grove
(click on the map to zoom in) Supplies: 50 Available: *Reach Level 28; *Complete the Raphael’s Ship quest. Tasks: *Wake up the Stranger on the beach; *Find out what happened to Raphael’s Ship; *Look for the tools in the Ship Wreckage; *Build the Pottery Workshop; *Build the Woodcarving Workshop; *Build the Stone Carving Workshop; *Build the Marble Sculpting Workshop; *Find out who kidnapped Raphael; *Complete Raphael’s missions, collect Friendship Points and achieve new Friendship levels. Characters: *Raphael, skilful marble sculptor; *Ayra Quinoa, herbalist of the Quinoa tribe; *Marie-Louise de Silva, hereditary pirate, also known as the Tiger Shark; *Rangi Quinoa, the skilled craftsman; *Enrique, the lumberjack; *Manu, the mason; *Tallulah, protector of the songbirds. Stranger on the Beach An unknown young man got washed up on your beach after the night storm. Luckily he is alive, but unconscious. Ayra advises to make the Herbal Salve to treat his wounds and the Lemon Essence to wake him up. The Stranger is awake now, but he needs new clothes and something to eat for sure. Sew and give him Clothes and make 1 Chocolate Torte for our guest. It turns out the young man remembers nothing, but his name - Raphael. He was on a Ship which means there must be someone left there who can help Raphael recover his lost memory. Marie-Louise can find out what happened to that Ship. A hearty meal will loosen the sailors’ tongues and they’ll tell us which ships got caught in the storm near our shores. As Marie-Louise finds out, Raphael’s ship named Gorgon Medusa suffered a shipwreck at the Island of the Olive Grove. Travel there to help the Stranger remember his past. Remembering the vocation The beach is covered with Medusa’s wreckage. Try locating Raphael’s belongings among them. Click on the Ship wreckage to play a mini-game. We manage to fish out a Sanding Block - a potter’s tool. Could it be that Raphael was a potter? Find a picturesque spot on the island and build a Pottery Workshop to find out. To make a first step, Raphael needs Red Clay. Find the deposits of this resource in the depths of the island forests, take them all out and give them to Raphael. Please note that a whole mound counts for 1 unit of Red Clay in the quest. The young man creates an Amphora. Work triggers his memory a bit, but he realizes that he is not a potter at all. Search the wreckage on the other beach to find some other clues about the young man’s trade. The Chisel tells us Raphael might be a woodcarver. Refit the Pottery Workshop for woodcarving. Now Raphael needs Cypress Wood. These trees can be found in the northern part of the island. This time he crafts a Cypress Lyra. But it appears that Raphael is not a woodcarver as well. He remembers, though, that at 15 he was all alone - with no home or family. Keep searching the Ship Wreckage on the third beach for the Hammer and Moil Point. These tools remind Raphael of stone carving. Refit the Woodcarving Workshop for stone carving. When you come back to the Island of the Olive Grove, you see that disappointed Raphael broke down the Workshop, tore his clothes and was about to jump from the cliff. Get back home and sew a new set of clothes for him. Manu the Mason advises Raphael to work with Granite. Find Granite rocks on the island and give it to our young creator. You will be rewarded with a Granite Dolphin, as well as with some new details from Raphael’s past. But nothing else comes to Raphael’s memory, and he falls into despair. Come back to your Home Island and bake 3 Lemon tarts to cheer Raphael up. To lift Raphael's spirits, we will need some truly marvelous source of inspiration this time. Tallulah tells us that there is a secluded spot of sublime beauty somewhere on the island. Take Raphael there to shake off the blues. When Raphael sees the delicate marble decorations, he feels a great desire to work with this material. Find the last tool - the Hand Drill - in the Ship Wreckage and pass it to the sculptor along with the required resources. The Statue of Marble Odysseus speaks for itself - Raphael is definitely a marble sculptor. This statue will serve as a great decoration for your Home Island. The young man now remembers how he ended up on the ship that suffered a shipwreck - he was kidnapped by smugglers! Search the wreckage for the Smuggler Gang Medallion. When he finds out who kidnapped him, Raphael decides to stay on the island. Furnish a Marble Sculpting workshop for him. Skilful Marble Sculptor Now you can order decorations made of marble from Raphael by clicking on his Workshop. Reach new Friendship levels to unlock more elegant marble decorations including the Marble Villa - it will serve as a unique appearance for your Bungalow at Home. But first build the residence for Raphael. After you complete the Villa, Raphael will assign missions to you upon completing which you will receive valuable resources and Friendship points. Click on the Villa and select the task difficulty - the higher it is, the more rewards you will get. To complete a mission you will need to travel to a temporary island and finish 4 tasks. Please note that Mission islands are time-limited and they also close one you complete the tasks. If you help Raphael clear the territory around the Workshop, he will lay out a white marble garden here. You can receive more Friendship points by providing resources for the garden decorations. Category:Island Category:Olive groove